It started in the Kitchen
by LissyGray
Summary: If you moan like that again, I'm not sure I can just stand here as your friend...ONE-SHOT. Complete.


**I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does obviously.**

 **I haven't written a fic in a while and just really wanted to write this. I'm sorry if it's not good. Lol.**

* * *

Hermione twirled the red wine counterclockwise while staring into the glass and sighed. She only drank red wine with supper or when she was stressed. It had been a taxing day at the ministry and she had only left her office because Harry forced her to go home at 6, like everyone else. Sometimes she wondered if having one of her best friends as the head of the MLE was a good thing or not. When she had worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she worked until 8 or 9 to finish her paperwork. Harry refused to let her stay that late, unless it was an emergency and everyone in the MLE was staying late.

She heard someone pop out of the floo as she took a sip. The person muttered a cleaning spell to rid their robes of dust and walked up behind Hermione as she was sitting at the table in the kitchen with her back to the lounge. In her peripheral vision, she saw lime green robes and expensive Italian leather shoes.

"Why do you insist on wearing those expensive shoes to work?" She chided the person behind her. The person only scoffed in reply and began to massage her shoulders. He had strong hands and continued to push the knots out of her shoulders and neck. Hermione let out a small moan of contentment as she closed her eyes.

"If you moan like that again, I'm not sure I can just stand here as your friend, Granger." He hummed into her ear.

Her brown eyes flew open and she could feel her cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment. She turned to look up and he had his signature smirk on his face. She tried to smack him in the arm, but he maneuvered out of the way.

"You are such an arse, Malfoy," She rolled her eyes and tried to compose herself as she got up from the dining table to move to the couch in the lounge. He followed her and sat on the opposite end from her. Hermione set her glass down and picked up the book she had been reading the last few days. She was trying very hard to ignore her flatmate. "Are you going to wear your healer robes all evening?"

"Would you like me to undress right here?" Draco leaned towards her slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. She never took her eyes from her book as she tossed a decorative pillow at his face. He caught it easily and chuckled before he got up to go to his room.

 _Merlin's beard, he liked to annoy her._ After the war, the ministry had assigned muggle-born witches and wizards that worked in the ministry to any death eaters that were willing to truly reform themselves. There weren't many, but Draco Malfoy had been one of them. In the beginning, she thought that they would kill each other. Somehow 5 years later, after all the fights, the cold stares, a lot of crying (on her part, he never let her know he cried in his room after either of them had nightmares), and eventually apologies, they had become friends and flatmates. Neither person liked being alone, nor would they admit that to each other.

Draco's mother moved away to their manor in France after his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Narcissa had wanted Draco to come with her, but he refused and told her he needed to face his demons and become a better man than his father. He was left the manor in Wiltshire, but he couldn't live there. There were too many awful memories.

Hermione and Ron ended up calling it quits after the endless fights they had. Especially about her helping reform Malfoy. She did find her parents in Australia, but couldn't restore their memories. It had broken her heart when she realised reversing the spell wasn't going to work.

Draco came back and sat on the couch. He had put on a pair of black trousers and a navy blue jumper. She continued to ignore him.

"What's wrong? You are never this quiet, except when you're angry," he looked at her, "Did I do something?"

"No," she continued to read and not look at him.

"You're lying. You can't lie to me, Granger." Draco retorted as he slid over on the cushions closer to her. He reached up to play with one of her curls. Twisting it around his finger as he watched her face flush even more than earlier. Her lips had formed a thin line and he could see she was about to crack.

She slowly closed her book on her finger marking the page and promptly hit him with it. "Why have you been flirting with me for the last two weeks?! Have you lost your mind? Are they working you too hard at St Mungo's?"

"Wait. You're upset because I'm flirting with you?" He looked dejected and had released her curls, "Sorry, I'll stop."

Hermione immediately felt bad about yelling at him. She reached her free hand up to his chin and made him look at her with his hauntingly grey eyes. "Draco…"

"Don't do that, I...forget it." He got up to go hide in his room. Before he could take another step, she jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Would you at least listen to me before you run off?"

He turned to her and she was biting her lower lip. She only did that when she was nervous. _Merlin, she was beautiful._ "Well…"

"I...I need to know if you're flirting with me to annoy me or if there's something real there."

"Granger, you are so dense for the brightest witch of our age. I tried not to act on my feelings. I really did because you don't want me, ex-bully...ex-death eater." He replied as he hung his head in shame.

She moved closer to him and dropped her book onto the coffee table. Hermione brought both her hands to either side of his sharp jawline and gently forced him to look up from the floor. "Don't you dare say that. You don't get to make my decisions for me."

His grey eyes searched her brown eyes for any signs of hesitation on what she had stated. Draco saw a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before. By this time, she had put her hands around his neck and was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Unknowingly, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and now their faces were practically touching.

"Draco, if you don't kiss me, I…"

Her words were cut off by his lips gently pressing against hers and when she kissed back, he was no longer holding back. He kissed her hungrily and she responded by trying to pull him as close to her as she could humanly do. He pulled her down onto the couch into his lap. He kissed down her jawline to her neck and then her collarbone. Hermione moaned much louder than earlier and he pulled away, not wanting to go to far too soon. They rested their foreheads against one another, breathing heavily with eyes closed.

"If we continue like this, I swear to you that I'll shag you right here, right now." Draco huskily told her as he opened his eyes. She smiled.

"Perhaps we should have supper first." Hermione's stomach made a loud growl and he began to laugh as she put her hands over her stomach in surprise.

"Let's get you some food and then you can have your dessert."

"Oh...and what is for dessert?" She now had her own smirk plastered across her face.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my brilliant witch."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and got up to go make supper. As she reached the kitchen, she turned and looked at him.

"Malfoy, I'm not a house elf. You had better come help me prepare the meal or you'll be sent to bed with no dessert."

He hopped up like there was a fire under his arse, "Whatever your heart desires, Granger."

She rolled her eyes at him before disappearing into the kitchen.


End file.
